


Forever and Always

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester isn't the type of guy who worries about everything, but when Castiel does not come home over an hour later he panics until the stranger calls to give him the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr and is based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. And it was written at two in the morning, enjoy!

Dean's fingers drummed impatiently against the kitchen table, an aggravated sigh left his lips. He glanced at the clock, 9:38, only two minutes since he had last checked, he pulled out his phone and groaned at the lack of missed calls and unread texts. Pushing himself out of his chair, Dean stood up and glanced through the kitchen window at the driveway to his home, his '67 Chevrolet Impala sat as expected but there was no sign of the lime green Vespa Dean was looking for. He picked up his phone again and dialled the number from memory. But after the third attempt unanswered he called Sam.  
"Hey, Dean, what's up?" Sam answered on the first ring, Dean took a sharp breath and pushed his hand through his hair.  
"Have you or Jess seen, Cas?" He questioned, skipping the greeting and getting straight to the point. On the other end, Dean heard Sam repeat the question to Jess and her muffled response before Sam replied.  
"No, sorry, why? Is there something wrong?" Dean's throat tightened, he squeezed his eyes shut and Sam became panicked. "Dean? De? What is it?"  
"Cas finished at 8, he should have been back over an hour ago, Sammy," Dean got out, his green eyes began to pool unshed tears as his mind jumped to the worst case scenario. "He hasn't called or text, I'm worried, Sammy..."  
Sam sighed, although he was worried too, he attempted to remain calm and rational for his brother's sake. "Dean, he might just be caught up at the office and hasn't had chance to let you know he's running late or something." Dean nodded, forgetting that Sam was over the phone and could not actually see his nonverbal response.  
"Ye... Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean agreed shakily, although he was not entirely convinced. "I'll talk to you later, Sam." And without waiting for a goodbye, Dean hung up and ended the call. He sent out a few texts to both his close friends and Castiel's brothers to see of they knew anything about his whereabouts, but nobody did.  
At 10:17 Dean got the phone call. It was from an unknown number and usually he would have been wary about answering, but he hoped it might be Castiel ringing from a payphone or something and so he answered without hesitation.  
"Hello?" Dean greeted, his tone both curious and hopeful.  
"Mr. Winchester?" It was not Castiel who had called. The man on the other end had a deep, steady voice, but its calm and formal manner set Dean on edge. Something had happened. Perhaps his Dad had been caught drunk and doing something illegal again; but no, Dean knew the voice of the Sheriff too well, and this man was certainly not him.  
"Yeah, speaking," Dean answered after realising he had been silent for a while. He cleared his throat and balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he reached to get a glass and fill it with water.  
"Mr. Winchester, I'm calling from Sioux Falls Hospital, something's happened with Castiel Novak, you are his emergency contact a-" Dean made a strangled noise that cut the other speaker off.  
"Wha... What happened?" He asked quietly, as if he was afraid of what the answer would be.  
"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak has been involved in a serious accident, it would be better to explain what has happened in person. We are afraid that he may not make it through the night." Dean chocked back another noise.  
"I'm on my way..." Dean did not hear anything else the other man said, he had suddenly gone lightheaded and struggled to stand upright. He grasped at the worktop behind him and let his phone clatter to the floor once he registered the beep that signalled the end of the call. He was shaking, his knuckles were turning white as his grip tightened. How could this have happened? Why now of all times? Dean forced himself to breath calmly, gritting his teeth he took a few deep breaths and relaxed his muscles before picking up his phone and sending another text out to inform everyone what he knew so far.   
Ten minutes after Dean left the house, he found himself pulling up at the entrance of Sioux Falls General Hospital, his hands still shaking. He made his way inside, scrunching his eyes up at the bright lights inside that contrasted with the dark night behind him.  
"I'm looking for a Castiel Novak?" He asked as he reached the front desk, surprised at how he managed to get the sentence out without stuttering. The girl at the desk looked at him with sympathetic brown eyes before she stood up and ventured around the desk to him.   
"This way, you're Dean Winchester, right?" She asked, Dean nodded, following her down one of the corridors, his mind racing. She talked at him, but nothing really sunk in as they walked deeper into the labyrinth of wards before she finally stopped. She opened the door and Dean rushed straight over to the vacant chair beside the bed.  
Castiel was awake, numerous wires were attached to his chest and arms. There was a blood pressure monitor around his upper left arm, and a needle attached to a drip entered at the crook of his elbow on his right. The left side of his face was covered in tiny scraps and bruises alongside the deep cut that ran from his cheekbone down to his jawbone. Dean tried to keep his face straight, and Castiel smiled as wide as he could when the blonde entered the room and he held his hand out. Dean took it immediately, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it tightly.  
"I'm sorry I missed dinner," Castiel mumbled weakly, gently squeezing Dean's hand back. Dean shook his head, a small smile forming.  
"Don't be... What happened?" Castiel shifted a little and turned to Dean.  
"I was coming back from picking something up after work, and I didn't hear the car until it was too late... I think my Vespa's completely trashed," he muttered as an afterthought, moaning in pain as he shifted again, making Dean aware that Castiel had wounds he could not see under the sheet.   
"What were you picking up?" Dean asked, a lump forming in his throat. Castiel smiled softly, the door creaked open and Sam,Jess and Charlie entered the room, closely followed by Gabriel and Lucifer. Castiel gestured to his jacket that hung on the back of the door. Furrowing his brows slightly, Gabriel unhooked it and took it over to his little brother.  
"How are ya feelin', Cassie?" He asked with just a hint of a smile.   
"Thank you," Castiel stated, taking the jacket from Gabriel. "I'm dosed up on a bunch of painkillers so I'm not too bad... Can you help me sit up?" He asked, Gabriel nodded and went to help assist Castiel in sitting up. The dark haired male rummaged in his jacket pocket before pulling out a little black box and handing it over to Dean.  
"I was getting this," he told him, letting go of Dean's hand so that he could open up the box, revealing a simple white-gold band. "I did not quite have this in mind when I brought it, but I guess now is as good of a time as any... Dean Winchester, I love you, and as I hope you feel the same, I was hoping you would do me the honours of becoming mine? As in, would you marry me?"  
Dean laughed softly, a grin spreading across his face for the first time that night, he nodded softly and leant over to press a soft kiss to Castiel's lips.   
"I think I'd have to be crazy not to," he whispered, pulling back. Dean glanced around at the others in the room: Sam, Jess, Lucifer, Gabriel, Charlie, the nurse from the front desk and the man he assumed was Castiel's doctor. "Sammy," he started, fumbling with his hands. Sam hummed in response, taking a step closer. Despite the sudden proposal, everyone was aware that Castiel probably was not going to make it through the night. "I know you're not exactly qualified to do this... But, would you marry us? Like now?" There was a short collected laugh from everyone expect Dean and Castiel, realising they were serious Sam cleared his throat and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.  
"You're serious?" Dean nodded and Sam just smiled, "I'd be honoured to..."   
And it did not matter that they were in a hospital room, or that, excluding Sam, there were only six witnesses, or that they did not sign any form to officially declare they were married. All that mattered was that their families were present, they spoke their verses, Castiel slid the ring he had brought onto Dean's finger, and Dean placed the ring he wore onto Castiel's. They loved each other and that was good enough for them.  
"You can kiss the husband now," Sam chuckled, Jess and the young nurse silently cried at the scene before them, Charlie and Gabriel were locked in an embrace giggling, Lucifer even looked proud, smiles formed on everyone's faces. Dean leant over again and pressed his lips to Castiel's, the younger boy kissing back weakly. With tears shining in his eyes, Castiel brought both of his hands up to cup Dean's face.  
"Dean, whatever happens, just know that I love you. No matter what, it's you, it'll always be you," he mumbled lowly, his breathing slowing. Dean's eyes widened as what was happening registered in his mind and the tears began to fall as the beeping on the machine slowed down.  
"No, Cas... Cas, no you can't die on me now... I love you, Cas..." Dean practically flung himself across Castiel's chest, his fists gripping at the bedsheet, the chest beneath him fell with a final exhale and did not rise again.


End file.
